A Bad Frog And His Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories reliving aroubd Constantine and his little thief Sneaker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing more stories about Constantine and his little thief Sneaker, Pkus I have had them on my mind recently and had to write, but this shoukd be fun.**

 **So in this first one, it's Christmas and Sneaker is at the studio with her Cousibs and causing antics like riding her new trike fast, to asking about Boxing Day which has me laughing hysterically, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

"Woo-hoo, watch out!" Sneaker said laughing, as she was riding a motorbike like trike through the studio which Bunsen had been asked by Constantine to make her for Christmas since Sneaker had wanted a bike, since her other cousins were riding bikes but being small for her age, that was a problem.

"Maybe you should be careful, alright Sneaker?" Kermit said, seeing her riding fast, like how Constantine drove sometimes plus did not want anybody hurt seeing his mischievous niece revving the throttle as well as not wearing a helmet.

"First off, it's a trike, and two, I can ride as fast as I want, according to daddy." Sneaker said, making her cousins chuckle at her antics, since they knew she was being herself, and her dad was training her to be like him.

"Yeah uncle cut Sneaker a break, as it's Christmas, plus she probably got Nerf stuff." Jareth told him.

"She might hurt herself, or somebody going that fast, even if it is a trike." Sam said.

Constantine saw his little thief take a break, going to get some water to drink since she was thirsty for a six year old tadpole who happened to be his daughter, seeing her feel better, doing karate.

He had never panned to be a father until a few months when he'd visited Siberia, and had foubd Sneaker who reminded him of himself growing up in Moscow, so had taken her in but made him proud with her energy and antics no matter what others said, including Kermit, he truly cared about her.

"She has tryouts for karate team, when school restarts after break, so she is practising." Constantine said

"Ohhh great, she's gonna cause more antics, with karate!" Robin said, making Constantine scowl.

Je knew his American nephew wanted to be taller, but Sneaker used being small to aid in her antics, lije Getying in using air vents, so was seeing Sneaker trip Robin giggling.

"Sneaker, you can't bully like that, get in time out." Kermit said seeing Sneaker giggle, going into time out but Constantine knew nobody could take the thief out of Sneaker, not even Kermit scowling at his good frog of a cousin.

"She'll be out in six minutes, uncle Constantine, but that was funny what she did as Robin is annoying." Yoko said to her mischievous and infampus uncle.

He saw Sneaker get out, before her time was up, getting onto her motorbike, pedalling fast, while Kermit's back was turned making her Cousibs grin, Pkus Deadly was impressed by Sneaker's defiance of time out.

"She's so asking for it, if uncle Kermit finds out." Robin said, hearing Jareth snort.

* * *

"You had Serioysly fun, and a good Christmas, eh?" Constantine asked, as it was two or three in the morning so was putting a very tired Sneaker into bef since they'd had fun, like pkaying one epic game of dingdongditch in the neighbourhood, setting off fireworks among other things, which went with them.

"Yes, but tomorrow will be fun too, as it's Boxing Day, right?" Sneaker said.

"It does not nvolves actual boxing, it's just a weird name for the day after Christmas, sweetie fly but get some rest, alright?" he said putting on her night light before leaving her room, seeing his friends from gulag were on Skype so hanging out with them, until the sun came up the next morning.

Sneaker was surprised that her dad had been up all night, but making him coffee, remembering how her dad had shown her to do it, without getting burnt knowing it woukd make him feel better pouring it into his favourite mug, seeing Hector, her dad's pet turtle there guessing he was curious.

"Dad is really tired, so I made him coffee to get him to wake up." Sneaker said.

She entered the living area of the apartment that she and her dad lived in, seeing the Christmas tree which her dad had cut down in the park, much to Kermit's dismay, but had ornaments all over and bells that she liked pkaying with, besides her toys in her room, putting the mug on the coffee table.

She was going to her room to pkay, but jumping on her bed, as it made the best trampoline ever, like the couch in her opinion plus had headphones on listening to her favourite music since she had her iPod.

, since wallowing in some swamp or pond wasn't his style in

ike KermitAfter waking up, Constantine noticed that Sneaker was being quiet, going to check on her seeing her asleep with headphones on cuddling her stuffed frog Baba, guessing she had been pkaying or jumping aroubd letting her be since last night had been epic fun, even if Kermit didn't get it or why he decided to take Sneaker in.

"What were you doing, after you brought me coffee?" Constantibe asked Sneaker later.

"Jumping on the bed, listening to music." Sneaker replied, making him grin since she was a typical kid, despite being amphibian like him but never listened to that side which was fine with him


	2. All Poxed Up

"Dangit, why do I fel itchy?" Sneaker asked herself, after waking up and putting on her hooded cloak which was her signature look, like her dad thinking maybe Dudley had used some fabric softener when washing it.

"Sneaker, you up yet?" Constantine said to her, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, I'm up." Sneaker told him giggling, but felt weird

Unknown to her, amphibian pixox germs were running wild through her young system, and infecting her, starting to give her frog pox which was natural for kids of her age and species, like how human kids caught chicken pox Pkus with it still being winter break, Sneaker was going to be with her Cousibs, at the studio.

Constantine noticed, that she looked a little flushed, sending red flags in his mind, but Sneaker saying she was alright made him stop worrying, leaving the apartment seeing snow everywhere which reminded them of Siberia, where they came from.

When they got to the studio, Sneaker saw her Cousibs outside in the snow, going to join them, making Kermit chuckle since she was being cute, noticing her scratching sonething, making him and Constantine curious.

"Yeah, I asked her, and she said she was fine, but I'm not sure." Cobstantine told him, seeing Sneaker goofing around like the spirited kid she was.

"Go do your thing, I'll keep an eye on her." Kermit told Constantine.

"Spasibo, as Sneaker is important to me." Constantine said, leaving, as he was meeting Dudley and Deadly at a coffee shop which was why he let Sneaker gang out with her cousins, because being at a coffee shop woukd have bored her, so hoped she was alright but his instincts told otherwise.

* * *

"Sneaker, you sure you're alright?" Yoko asked her, as the little thief was her favourite cousin.

"Hehe, takes one, to know one!" Sneaker replied, coughing a lot, making her coy sobs curious because Sneaker was not herself plus she was sweaty, coughing guessing she was coming down with something.

Jareth noticed red bumps beginning to appear all obervSneaker, seeing her scratching, Kermit and giggling sounding feverish making them worry.

"Let's tell uncle Kermit, as he'll know what to do, before she spreads whatever it is aroubd!" Sora said seeing Sneaker walking away but was woozy, as Jareth caught her, feeling she was burning up.

Kermit saw that Sneaker was sick, surprised but getting her Ibside knowing Constantine was right to worry, when he had brought Sneaker, hearing her feverish, putting a cold cloth on her forehead after pushing sone of her long line green hair away after putting down tne hood of her cloak, hearing her whimper.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm trying to bring down her fever, as she has frog pix pretty bad." Kermit told the other kids.

"Uncle Constant's gonna freak, and he's with my dad a uncle Dudley, probably causing mischief." Jareth told him.

"Yeah, I figure that, but I just texted him, so we'll see." Kermit said to them seeing Constantine show up looking worried making them get it, listening to zKermit explain making him get it but was taking Sneaker home.

When he got home, Constantine was putting Sneaker to bed, as she needed rest, knowing that something had been happening to his little thief, hoping she woukd be alright because he cared about her a lot.

Later, he saw Sneaker awake, but feeling pretty miserable from being sick making him get it.

"You have a bad case of frog pox, which is common for kids your age, and species." Constantine told her, seeing her curious.

"Is Jareth alright, I didn't share germs right?" Sneaker asked worried, making him get it.

"The only one who can catch it is Yoko, remember?" Constantine said, making her get it.

"Uncle Kermit's gonna flip, if she does get it, you know?" Sneaker said coughing.

She was drinking juice, which was helping a little, but staring at the itchy bumps that covered her body, plus they felt itchy and wanting to scratch, making her father sigh, rubbing lotion over her.

"Scratching makes scars little thief, and you don't want that." Cobstantine said.

"Not really, but I'll get better, right?" Sneaker asked him, seeing him nod.

"Yes, but a bit rough, since you hid that you had frog pox, but guessed you wanted to play with your cousins, right?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, but it'll be alright, daddy." Sneaker replied to him.


End file.
